Problem: Last Thursday, Ashley walked to a gift store in the evening and, after browsing for 6 minutes, decided to buy a toy for $6.83. Ashley handed the salesperson $6.95 for her purchase. How much change did Ashley receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Ashley received, we can subtract the price of the toy from the amount of money she paid. The amount Ashley paid - the price of the toy = the amount of change Ashley received. ${6}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Ashley received $0.12 in change.